<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>observations of the unsubtle superhero and the hopeless puppy by romantashas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25773139">observations of the unsubtle superhero and the hopeless puppy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/romantashas/pseuds/romantashas'>romantashas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brotp, Daniel Sousa is a puppy in love, F/M, Mack is the big bro Daisy needs, Missing Moments, the prequel to the shovel talk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:47:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25773139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/romantashas/pseuds/romantashas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mack thinks that, in some weird way, these two were probably always meant for each other. Neither of them should be here right now, but here they were, defying all odds. She's a superhero who was now never born, and he's a soldier from the '50s who was meant to die.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>In which Mack listens in on a conversation between Daisy and Sousa and has some introspective into their blossoming relationship. 7x11 companion piece.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie &amp; Daniel Sousa, Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie &amp; Skye | Daisy Johnson, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>301</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>observations of the unsubtle superhero and the hopeless puppy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I took a tiny break from All We Do Is Drive to write this. I absolutely adore the Mack and Daisy BROTP and the last episode was such a delight. </p>
<p>I wrote this fairly quick and then proceeded to shelve it while I slept for almost an entire day. But, here we are. Hopefully it's not too terrible.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Not long after Mack had his conversation with Daisy, Sousa joins them in the hangar area.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He's immediately drawn to Daisy, giving her those heart eyes he just can't seem to turn off. It's absolutely disgusting and Mack needs to get out of there.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He narrows his eyes, giving Daisy a pointed look. "I'll be in the cockpit," he tells them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sousa looks a bit confused, while Daisy is murderous, but oh well. Mack really doesn't want to be caught in the crossfire of the flirt-offs he knows they have.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And they have them </span>
  <em>
    <span>a lot.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It's a miracle that the soldier boy hasn't made a move already. Actually, scratch that — it's a miracle that </span>
  <em>
    <span>Daisy</span>
  </em>
  <span> didn't stake her claim as soon as the time loops were over. She's not subtle at all; Mack noticed it pretty much immediately after he got back from his two years away from the team. Her and Sousa regularly make heart eyes at each other and it's obvious he'd follow her to the end of the world.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When he saw Sousa with her, ready to fly off into space and certain death, it really wasn't a shock at all.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Mack settles in the cockpit, leaning back and closing his eyes, he listens in on the lovebird's conversation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(What? It's only like, half intentional. The plane is too goddamn small to even pretend like anyone has privacy. And, well, he's curious.)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You should get some sleep," Daisy tells Sousa affectionately. "It's going to be a long flight."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm fine. You, on the other hand, probably need it," he responds.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mack cringes. He debates turning to see the ass-whopping that Daisy will probably deliver, but doesn't want his own ass-whopping for obviously watching, so, he keeps his eyes closed and breathing steady.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you saying that I 'look tired', Agent Sousa?" Surprisingly, the tone is soft, teasing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm saying that it's been a long day for you and you deserve some rest," Sousa saves himself, tone even.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Daisy sighs. "I don't think I could sleep, even if I tried."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There's a moment where neither of them speak.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm sorry about your mom," he says sincerely.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, well, I'm glad I got the extra time with her. But now..."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She trails off. "What?" Sousa prompts.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, I don't exist anymore. I haven't been born yet," she tells him quietly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You're still here," he says. He sounds like he's about to say something else, but —</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"So are you."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Imagine that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mack thinks that, in some weird way, these two were probably always meant for each other. Neither of them should be here right now, but here they were, defying all odds. She's a superhero who was now never born, and he's a soldier from the '50s who was meant to die.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He never really saw Daisy falling for such a straight and narrow guy. He remembers when he first met her and she referred to the Hydra agent in the basement as her ex. He thinks of Lincoln, who had a good heart, but with a rage constantly simmering under his skin. And he thinks of Deke — whom Daisy absolutely shot down any romantic prospects with — and thinks of how his puppy eyes are almost identical to Sousa's, except the latter got them back in return.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It almost sickens him how sweet Sousa and Daisy are for each other.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mack then realizes he's missed some parts of the conversation because now they're laughing softly. His heart softens a little. Daisy needs someone who can make her smile even in the darkest of times.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I can't believe your mom did that!" Daisy can't help the giggles. "That's so evil!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"She just </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> wanted grandchildren," Sousa responds. "It definitely sent the girl running, though."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She laughs harder. "Survival of the fittest," she responds. "If she ran, she wasn't worth the effort."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I think </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> would send anyone running," he points out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I wouldn't," Daisy responds, her laugh ceasing, but her light voice staying.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mack groans.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Way to be subtle, Johnson.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Guess it's different in the twenty-first century," Sousa says and Mack wants to scream.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(How did he miss </span>
  <em>
    <span>that?</span>
  </em>
  <span> How did </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> go over his head?!)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, don't get me wrong," she tells him, "It would send off like, ninety percent of the modern day population as well." Daisy clears her throat awkwardly. "Anyway..."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Someone shifts their position and Daisy groans — so, it must've been her that moved — and then Sousa is immediately at her side. "Hey, hey," he whispers. "You doing okay?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah," she breathes and she hisses.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Sorry," he tells her softly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No, it just stings," she assures him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mack cracks an eye open and subtly — actually subtle, mind you </span>
  <em>
    <span>(that's how you do it, Johnson!)</span>
  </em>
  <span> — looks over to them. Daisy and Sousa are extremely close. Sousa has his hands on her face, delicately caressing her cheeks and checking on the wound on her cheekbone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Truly a wonder how they haven't jumped each other's bones yet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you have a first aid kit? I can patch it up," Sousa tells her tenderly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No, no," Daisy replies. "I mean, yes, we have medical supplies, but it's fine. I poured some antiseptic."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Daisy — "</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't worry, this is like, the least painful injury I've had recently," she tries to assure him. Mack grimaces.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That doesn't make it better," Sousa replies and Mack internally agrees.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There is a brief silence and then Daisy quietly says, "I can take care of myself."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You shouldn't have to," Sousa responds.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And Mack </span>
  <em>
    <span>gets</span>
  </em>
  <span> it. Yes, Daisy can take care of herself. She always has been able to, even before she got her powers. And before he even met her, he learned quickly, she was always a force to be reckoned with.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But also, he knows that a part of her always turns to the people she cares about. Even if she doesn't need them, she craves the love and care a significant other can give her. She hasn't had that in a long time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Daisy may be able to take care of herself, but that doesn't mean she </span>
  <em>
    <span>wants</span>
  </em>
  <span> to.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mack hears Daisy yawn and Sousa hums. "So, you think you might get some of that sleep now?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No," she tries to say, but it comes out with another yawn. "Fine, maybe I'll </span>
  <em>
    <span>try.</span>
  </em>
  <span> But I'm not promising anything."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey," he says softly, and Mack can barely hear him, "All anyone can do is try."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I know," Daisy responds just as softly. "Stay with me?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Of course," Sousa responds.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No, Mack thinks, they may not have been an expected couple. But they certainly work exceptionally well together, and Mack can't deny that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Later, when soft snores can be heard from the hangar, Sousa comes back to the cockpit to join him. Mack cracks an eye open to see the guy staring at awe at the stars and decides that he might be the right guy after all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <span>Now, Sousa just better get his intentions in order, because Mack isn't letting Daisy get hurt. She's his family too — and he knows they're her </span>
  <em>
    <span>only</span>
  </em>
  <span> family, now — and he's damn well gonna make sure Sousa knows what happens when you mess with his family.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed it!</p>
<p>I thrive off of comments, if you want to make me happy.</p>
<p>Also, be sure to check out All We Do Is Drive if you'd like some more Daniel and Daisy fluff! The final part will be posted on Sunday, unless the world implodes or something.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>